Tale of a wolf
by Ari Uchiha
Summary: So she is finally back...the wolf....Mai. We are all cursed Miss Honda...just not as bad as her. So that damn Akito finally let her out huh? Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

"I hope this is the right place..." said a girl standing outside Kiabara High School. She had black hair cascading down her back that was down to her mid thigh in a tight, messy braid. Her figure was nothing above average just slightly curvyer than most girls her age. She had enticing blue eyes that you could get lost in. The delicate features of her face gave off an angelic look. She was wearing the normal Kaibara school uniform but she made it look a lot better. In one word she was... gorgeous.

Her name is Mai Sohma. She and thirteen other members of her family are cursed by the animals of the Chinese Zodiac. She is the wolf that dwells in myths that are only bedtime stories to others. But to her and the other Sohmas it is all to real. The wolf and the cat... they were tricked by the rat and because of that they are not officially part of the zodiac. They are cursed with a true form. They are looked upon as monsters. '2-a, 2-b, 2-c , ahh here it is 2-d.' she thought as she slid open the door to the classroom.

TOHRU POV.

The door slid open interrupting the talk I was having with Yuki. Murmurs started going around the class like...

' who is she'

'wow she is really pretty'

' is she related to prince yuki'

'I bet she is'

I turned my head to look at the front of the classroom and I saw a girl about 16 standing by the door. She had long black hair tied in a braid. "Oh, you must be the new student I was told about. C'mere and tell the class about yourself." said the teacher in a exited type of way. I glanced at Yuki and Kyou, they both had a look of confusion on their faces like they were trying to remember something. "Hello, my name is Mai Sohma and I am 16 years old until now I was always home schooled so im not that good around people..." said Mai as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. 'Wow I wonder if she is from the zodiac.' Tohru thought. Yes, Tohru Honda knew about the curse though she was the only one out side the Sohma family that did. "Wow another Sohma!" exclaimed the teacher. "Ummm, another Sohma?" Mai murmured. Once again I looked at Yuki and Kyou. They both had a look of shock adoring their faces. "Mai..." Kyou whispered in an almost inaudible voice. "Oh yes Yuki and Kyou Sohma are also in this class." replied the teacher. This time it was Mai's turn to be shocked.

MAI"S POV.

" Yuki and Kyou are here as well!" I exclaimed never taking my eyes off hers. The teacher nods yes "there right in the back" says the teacher a little unnerved by the sudden stare. I glanced to the back of the class room until my eyes met some familiar faces. I smiled my brightest smile I was so happy to see them. 'Yuki and Kyou are in this class!' I exclaimed in my head 'I wonder why Akito or Hatori didn't tell me?' "You may go take a seat next to Hanajima" said the teacher making me jump I could swear I heard a couple people chuckle. "Raise your hand Saki." said the teacher. The girl I guessed was Saki Hanajima raised her pale hand slowly. With a last glance at my cousins and a small smile I made my way to my seat. The girl named Hanajima leaned close to me and said "your electric signals are almost exactly like Kyou." This startled me a bit 'can she sense peoples waves?' I asked myself.

AFTER CLASSES

I am putting my math book into my bag when I feel someone come up behind me. Suddenly im pulled into the warm embrace of my older cousin Yuki. "I have not seen you since we were seven years old" Yuki claimed in a sad sort of voice not letting go of me. "I know I have missed you so much Yuki, you know Akito once he likes something he rarely lets go of it" I replied in the same tone. It was true once Akito, the head of the family, took a liking to something he always kept it protected. And one of his likings is me, he hates Kyou because he is a monster but I am to and he chooses to keep me protected. Why you ask, I don't know. "I guess your right but still." Said Yuki a little more cheerfully "Hurry up there are some people that want to see you other than me." He said as he started pulling me out of the classroom to the school gates.

AT SCHOOL GATES

I walked out of the school with Yuki and I feel heavy weight jump on my back. "Mai!" said the person in a sing songy voice. "Hehe Momiji I missed you!" I exclaimed as I pulled my younger towheaded cousin into a bear hug. "How are you Momiji?" I asked to mach his tone. "Oh, oh Im fine how are you I missed you so muucchh!"replied an overexcited 15 year old. "It is nice to see you again Mai." said a monotone voice from behind me. I swirled around Momiji still in my arms causing him to squeal in delight. When I saw the face of the intruder I imeadiatly stopped in my tracks. "Why hello Haru it is good to see you to." I replied my voice in the same monotone as his. Then we just kinda stared at each other for about five minutes. No one dared to step in because the knew what was going to happen. "HARU!""MAI!" Haru and I said at the same time as we both hugged each other. Haru is like a little brother to me and since I was confined when he was six we both missed each other terribly. " Its been so long Haru... your taller than me now, when did that happen?" I stated. It's true he has grown so much he only used to be up to my chin now im up to his! "It's not fair everyone is taller than me now." I grumbled in a childish voice that has not been used in so long. "Its good to see you to Mai, Im fine thanks for asking." he said. I swear he is the most sarcastic person I know, well except for Kyou. 'Kyou...' I mumbled. How I miss him. "Ummm... hello my name is umm...Tohru Honda im pleased to meet your acquittance, Sohma-san..." said a nervous blushing girl standing behind the ever so jubilant Momiji. "Oh, so you're the Tohru Honda I have been hearing so much about. The pleasure is all mine Honda-san, and please call me Mai, Sohma-san makes me sound so old!" I replied it was so nice to finally meet her, anyone who is attempting to break the curse is on my good side. "Mai..." said a quiet voice from the back. Wait I know that voice my eyes watered up but I refused to let the tears of my past fall. "Kyo..." slowly almost reluctantly I turned to face him. "Its nice to see you again Kyo." I replied with a quivering voice I hoped noone heard but Yuki did. "Ummmm...lets go pick up Kisa-chan and Hiro.."Yuki said breaking the awkwardly uncomfotable silence.

(A/n: So! How did you like it? This is my first Fruits Basket story but I think I did relatively well! Please review!)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/n: Im Sorry! I may not be able to update soon because I have to get ready to go back to school.

Im really sorry, but im gonna try to work on the new chapter in my free time and hopefully will be updated soon ok? Im so so sorry this is the best rated story I have made yet. I hope im not disappointing you guys and/or girls! Please review and say your not mad at me it would make me feel a lot better! Im sorry! Here is new revised lyrics a song on a movie called Whisper of the heart by: Hayou Miyazaki (the movie not the song)

Concrete roads

Everywhere I go,

Covering

West Tokyo,

Chopped down forests

Covered our valleys

My hometowns

Down concrete roads

So, so, so, so, sorry! Ill try my best!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/n: Thanks for reviewing people! Well here is the second chapter for Tale of a Wolf. I hope you enjoy it. After this I may not update for a while because Im working on a novel, if you want to read the prologue send me a message or review and ill e-mail it to you ok? Well I'll keep you here no longer. On with the story!)

The silence still hung in the air like a pestering bug. After many attempts to liven up the walk to Kisa and Hiro's elementary school by many people finally the one who started the disturbingly awkward silence decided to break it. "Soooooo," Mai said, "How was everything while I was gone?" "Oh! It was fine, I was fine I remember this one time...!" started Momiji only to be interrupted by Yuki " Everything was less lively without you Mai," said the rat, but as expected Momiji kept on his rant even while Yuki was talking. "We all missed you," 'And then this big frog came out of nowhere!' " All the games were not as fun anymore," 'I was so surprised! I decided to make friend with Mr. Frog, I named him George you know,' "But over all this went by the same as always we all grew and matured."finished Yuki. "Well im glad you guys weren't to sad when I got locked up by Akito. Haha...im so relieved!" sighed Mai. "Hey were you even listening to me? That's rude you know!" cried the now somber tow-head. "Im sorry Momiji, I'll tell you what when we get to Shi-chan's house you can tell me all about it ok? I swear to listen." the young wolf promised. "Oi! What are you guys doing here? We aren't kids, we don't need to be picked up!" yelled an angry new voice from beyond the gate of the elementary school they had just arrived at. "Hiro! Please be more considerate! We have a guest with us you know!" said Yuki forcefully. "Hiro you shouldn't yell so much..." Kisa muttered. "Oh yeah Rat? Who do you have that is so important that you have to come pick us up like little kids!"screamed the now angered ram. "Hello Kisa, Hiro." Mai said quietly with hidden glee under her breath. "Who was...M-Mai?" exclaimed Hiro. " Nee-chan!"gasped the young tiger. "Hehehe...its nice to see you two again...still as easily angered as ever Hiro." Mai laughed "Mai..." Hiro breathed out. "Hello Hiro, how have you been?" Mai gently said. "How have I been? How have I been?" yelled the boy angrily as he steadily made his way over to Mai. Then finally as he was close enough to feel Mai's breath on the top of his head, he stopped slowly raising his arms around Mai in a tight hug he with a slight tremble in his voice "I've b-been fine...sister" Now tearing up Mai returned the hug loosely. "Hehehe...your still such a cry baby." As Hiro's tiny body started the shake uncontrollably the muffled sound of sobs came from within both of the to reunited siblings. As Mai buried her head in Hiro's hair she promised herself 'I wont leave you alone again Hiro...no more darkness...I wont abandon you, I promise.'

(A/n: I know its kinda short but it's the best I can muster up right now. Tell me what you think. After I finished I realized all the other characters in the scene kinda vanished but hey I did my best. Review!)


End file.
